Deja a los muertos en paz
by lukamegumine
Summary: Ash ha hecho hasta lo imposible por amor, pero eso le traera demasiados problemas (semi-AU)


Deja a los muertos en paz.

One-shot de Halloween.

Bien chicos, este one-shot me inspire en algo que quería hacer.

Advertencia: Anabel y personajes un poco cambiados, ambientado en la región de ramsei

Ash X Cinthya X Korrina X Anabel

Un azabache de ojos miel y con unas peculiares marcas en las mejillas con formas de Z se encontraba completamente en silencio mientras suspiraba dolorosamente por el fallecimiento de su amada esposa Anabel.

Eran las tres de la noche y estaba junto a su tumba, en la hora en que se decía que las legiones infernales de Giratina, Yveltal y Lunala salían a atormentar las almas humanas. Se lamenta todas las noches junto a la cripta, bajo los árboles helados, reclinando la cabeza sobre la lápida de su esposa.

Ash era un poderoso caballero del reino de Ignis de la región Ransei. Se había casado con Anabel en su juventud, cuando los dos se amaban con locura, pero la muerte se la arrebató de los brazos, y sufría todavía a pesar de que se casó otra vez con una bella mujer llamado Cinthya, rubia, de ojos llamativos y un tono rosado en las mejillas, que le había dado un varón y una niña y que era todo lo contrario a la esposa muerta.

Ash no hallaba reposo, seguía amando a Anabel y deseaba con toda su alma tenerla junto a él. Constantemente comparaba a su esposa viva con la muerta. Cinthya notaba el cambio en su esposo y se esmeraba por atenderlo; pero de nada servía, ya que la obsesión de Ash era tener a Anabel otra vez, y esa idea fija, constante, se había apoderado de su alma. Todas las noches visitaba la tumba de su hermosa esposa y siempre le preguntaba con tristeza

— ¿Dormirás eternamente?

Ahí estaba Ash, acostado sobre la tumba. Era medianoche, cuando una hechicera de las montañas entró al cementerio para recoger las hierbas que sólo crecen en las tumbas y que están dotadas de un terrible poder. Se acercó a aquella en que Ash lloraba y le preguntó:

— ¿Por qué, infeliz, te atormentas así? No debes lamentarte por los muertos, pues tú también morirás algún día. Al llorar por ellos no los dejas descansar.

Ash detuvo su llorar para observar a la mujer…era mayor con una edad aproximada de cincuenta años, de cabellos, ojos y cejas de color morado, su cabello era largo aunque estaba peinado hacia arriba…su vestido era una especie de túnica blanca que le caía hasta los pies y cubría el cuerpo junto a una especie de aro el cual le caía por los brazos y unos sencillos grandes zarcillos de color plateado en forma de estrellas.

— El amor es la fuerza más grande que hay en el universo y yo amaba a quien aquí está pudriéndose, yo quisiera que regresara conmigo. -le respondió Ash con pena y necedad.

— ¿Crees que va a despertar con tus lamentos? ¿No vez que perturbas su calma?

— ¡Vete, anciana, tu no conoces el amor! ¡Si yo pudiera abrir con mis manos la tierra y devolverle la vida a mi querida Anabel, lo haría a cualquier precio! -le grito Ash con mucho enojo.

— Ignorante, no sabes lo que dices, te estremecerías de horror ante la resucitada. ¿Piensas que el tiempo no degrada los cuerpos? Tu amor se convertiría en odio.

— Antes se caerían las estrellas del cielo. Yo reventaría mis músculos y mis huesos si ella resucitara; jamás podría odiarla-grazno con enojo Ash.

— Hablas con el corazón caliente y la cabeza hirviendo de deseo. No quiero desafiarte a devolvértela: pronto te darías cuenta de que no miento -dijo Olympia con calma.

— ¿Resucitarla?

Gritó Ash, mientras se arrojaba a los pies de la hechicera

— Si eres capaz de tal maravilla, ¡hazlo!, hazlo por estas lágrimas, por el amor que ya casi no vive sobre la Tierra. Harías la mejor obra de bien en tu vida.

— Calma, si decides que así sea, regresa a medianoche; pero, te lo advierto de una buena vez: ¡Deja a los muertos en paz!-amenazo con seriedad Olympia para irse de la misma manera en que llego…levitando acompañada de sus Meowstics.

Ash regresó a su casa, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente, justo a medianoche, esperaba a la hechicera junto a la tumba.

— ¿Haz considerado lo que te dije? -Le pregunto Olympia con parsimonia.

— Sí, lo he pensado. Devuélveme a la dueña de mi corazón, te lo suplico. Podría morir esta noche si no cumples tu promesa.

— Bien -Le dijo la vieja- sigue recapacitando y regresa aquí mañana a medianoche. Te daré lo que tú pides, sólo recuerda algo: ¡Deja a los muertos en paz!

A la noche siguiente ambos se reencontraron en el cementerio, ambos se encontraban con semblantes serios mientras que la hechicera tenía una pequeña bolsa la cual levitaba

— Espero que hayas pensado bien la situación. Regresar a un muerto a la vida no es cosa de juego. Esta será la última vez que te lo diga: ¡Deja a los muertos en paz!-grazno Olympia con precaución.

— ¡Basta, mi amada no tendrá paz en esa tumba helada, tienes que regresármela, me lo ha prometido! -le gritó Ash lleno de ansiedad.

—¡Recapacítalo, no podrás separarte de ella hasta la muerte, aunque la repugnancia y el odio se apoderen de tu corazón! Solo habría un medio espantoso de lograrlo y no creo que tú quieras oír hablar de eso-advirtió con seriedad Olympia mientras veía al azabache con algo de pena.

— ¡Anciana imbécil, devuélveme a Anabel! ¿Cómo podría odiar lo que más he amado? -aulló Ash con desesperación.

— Está bien. Puesto que así lo quieres, ¡sea! ¡Retrocede!

La hechicera dibujó un círculo alrededor de la tumba y una tempestad se desató. Olympia alzó los brazos al cielo y comenzó a gritar frases en una lengua que no era humana. Los Noctowl comenzaron a volar de los árboles. Las estrellas se ocultaron detrás de las nubes. La lápida que cubría la tumba comenzó a moverse y se abrió paso hacia la superficie. En el hoyo, la mujer tiró varias hierbas mientras seguía murmurando con los ojos en blanco. Un viento rápido y helado salió del sepulcro al mismo tiempo que cientos de Venipede escalaban la tierra. De pronto las nubes se apartaron y la luna bañó la sepultura vacía. Sobre ella, la hechicera vertió sangre fresca contenida en una calavera y exclamó.

— Bebe, tú que duermes, bebe esta sangre caliente para que tu corazón pueda latir otra vez.

Como volcán que hace erupción, se levantó Anabel empujada por una fuerza invisible de la noche eterna en la que estaba sepultada y de la que nunca debió salir. Tenía el pelo lila, ojos tiernos y una piel muy blanca. La anciana hechicera la tomó de lo mano y la llevó hasta Ash.

— Recibe otra vez a quien amas. ¡Espero que nunca vuelvas a necesitar mi ayuda! De ser así, me encontrarás en las noches de luna llena en las montañas, donde los caminos se cruzan -diciendo esto, Olympia se alejó con paso lento.

—¡Ash! -exclamó la resucitada- llévame pronto al castillo en las montañas.

Ash saltó sobre el Gogoat y, tomando a su amada, monto en el pokemon el cual estaba temeroso, ambos fueron en dirección a las montañas solitarias, donde tenían un castillo oculto. Ahí había vivido con Anabel. Sólo el viejo criado los vio llegar. Fue amenazado de inmediato por el patrón, quien le ordenó guardar silencio.

— Aquí estaremos bien -dijo Anabel -hasta que mis ojos puedan ver la luz nuevamente.

Mientras residían en el castillo, los pocos criados ignoraban por completo que su antigua ama hubiera resucitado. Sólo el viejo sirviente sabía la verdad y era el que les llevaba agua y la comida. Los primeros siete días vivieron a la luz de las velas, con todas las cortinas cerradas; los siguientes siete se abrieron las ventanas más altas, de modo que sólo entraba la tenue claridad del amanecer o del anochecer.

Ash nunca se apartó en todo ese tiempo de su querida Anabel. No obstante, sentía un escalofrío que le impedía tocarla y no sabía por qué, pero tan grande era su amor que no le importaba, estaba seguro de que esto era mejor que el pasado. Su esposa era aún más bella que cuando estuvo viva la primera vez, su voz era más dulce, sus palabras fluían con emoción y toda de ella le fascinaba hasta la locura.

Anabel constantemente hablaba de los amores que habían tenido en el pasado, haciendo a Ash emocionantes promesas que pronto realizarían. Su amor sería el amor más grande que hubiera conocido el mundo. Así embriagaba a su amado de esperanzas para el futuro. Sólo cuando hablaba del cariño que sentía por él, dejaba aparecer la parte terrenal; de otro modo discutía sin cesar de asuntos espirituales, eternos y proféticos.

Todos los días dormían juntos. Ash sentía la necesidad de enamorar a su esposa, compenetrarse con ella como lo hacía antes, pero Anabel se apartaba bruscamente de la cama y le explicaba:

— Así no querido. ¿Cómo podría yo, que he regresado de la muerte, para estar contigo, ser tu amante mientras tienes a una sucia mujer que se hace llamar tu esposa?

Ash había enloquecido y estaba dispuesto a todo. Un día, arrebatado por la pasión, abandonó el castillo y cabalgó con furia por entre los bosques y las montañas hasta que llegó a su casa, donde su esposa Cinthya le recibió con cariños y palabras bellas, al igual que sus hijos. Pero nada pudo calmarlo ni reprimir su cólera. Expuso a su esposa que lo mejor era que se separaran para que cada quien pensara las cosas con calma y vieran si realmente se querían o no. Cinthya, con una bella sonrisa y llena de comprensión, le dijo que estaba bien.

Al otro día, Ash había conseguido el acta de separación que decía que ella debería regresar a casa de sus padres. Los niños se quedarían en el castillo. Entonces Cinthya fue y hablo personalmente con él.

— Sospecho que me dejas por el amor de Anabel, a quien no puedes olvidar te he visto ir al cementerio y rondar su tumba. ¿No me digas Ash, que has osado juntar a los vivos con los muertos? ¡Eso solamente causaría tu destrucción!

Ash recordó que lo mismo le había sentenciado la hechicera, pero no lo tomó en cuenta. Hizo redecorar el palacio al gusto de la nueva dueña. La resucitada ingresó por segunda vez a su mansión como esposa. Ash les dijo a todos los criados del palacio que era una nueva esposa que había traído de tierras lejanas, pero los habitantes del castillo veían el extraño parecido que había entre la señora y su antigua ama Anabel.

Sus almas se llenaron de espanto, pues esperaban lo peor y, entre la servidumbre, corría el rumor de que su amo había desenterrado a la antigua esposa de su tumba y con poderes mágicos la había hecho vivir nuevamente.

La nueva ama nunca llevaba otra ropa que no fuera su túnica gris pálida, no usaba joyas de oro como las grandes señoras, sino turbias alhajas de plata a manera de cinturón y relojes; opacas perlas cubrían su poco cabello a manera de diademas, etc. Anabel sólo salía en los atardeceres e impuso mano dura a todos los criados que la rodeaban. Era una mujer cruel que castigaba sin pretexto y por placer la cual gustaba de tener el poder de la vida o la muerte sobre ellos.  
En otro tiempo el castillo estuvo poblado de alegría, pero ahora sus moradores tenían la cara demacrada por el temor; se estremecían cada vez que se cruzaban con Anabel. Muchos criados cayeron enfermos y murieron. Aquellos que la veían a los ojos se convertían en esclavos de sus caprichos. La mayoría intentó huir del castillo. Sólo algunos eran conservados con vida, los ancianos.

Los poderes que la hechicera había dado a Anabel con el alimento humano había recompuesto su cuerpo corrupto. Sólo una bebida mágica podía conservarla con vida, una opción maldita: sangre humana, bebida aún caliente de venas jóvenes.

Anabel ya deseaba comenzar a beber de esa sangre, la de Ash, pero tenía que esperar hasta que fuera la noche de luna llena. Una tarde, repleta de ansiedad, vagaba por el bosque y se encontró con un pequeño niño de cachetes rosados. Le atrajo hacia ella con caricias y regalos y lo llevó a una estancia apartada de la vista humana para succionar la sangre de su pecho.

Después de esa indigna acción, ya nadie estuvo a salvo de sus ataques. Todo humano que se acercaba a ella era narcotizado con la fragancia de su aliento. Niños, jóvenes y doncellas se marchitaban como flores. Los padres resentían con horror ante aquella plaga que hacía estragos en la vida de sus hijos.

Pronto empezaron a circular rumores. Se creía que ella era la causante de la peste mortífera, pero en las víctimas no había huella alguna que la incriminara y nadie le había visto haciendo esas aberraciones. Entonces el remedio radical: los padres abandonaron el pueblo, dejando sus casas vacías y las tierras sin trabajar. El castillo quedó desolado y el pueblo también, sólo permanecieron los ancianos decrépitos y sus esposas.

El único que no veía la muerte a su alrededor era Ash. Estaba entregado a su pasión, por sobre todas las cosas, por Anabel, quien lo amaba con una ternura que nunca antes había mostrado. Hasta ahora no había necesitado de su sangre; pero ella no dejaba de advertir con pesadez que sus fuentes de vida se agotaban; pronto ya no habría sangre fresca y joven, excepto la de Ash y sus hijos.

Al regresar al castillo, Anabel había sentido el rechazo por los hijos de una extraña y los había dejado relegados a los cuidados de una sirvienta vieja. Pero la necesidad hizo que pronto se ganara el amor de los niños; los dejaba dormirse en encima de ella, les contaba historias, jugaba con ellos y los adormecía con la mirada y el aliento.

Lentamente Anabel fue extrayendo de los infantes el flujo vital que la mantenían viva y hermosa. Poco a poco las fuerzas de los chiquillos fueron desapareciendo, sus risas alegres se habían transformado en débiles sonrisas. Las nodrizas estaban preocupadas y temían que todos los rumores fueran verdad pero ni aun así se atrevían a decirle nada a su patrón. El varoncito murió primero y poco después su hermanita lo acompañó a la tumba. Ash se llenó de pena por la muerte de sus hijos y su tristeza disgustó fuertemente a Anabel, quien siempre lo regañaba

— ¿Por qué lamentarse tanto? ¡Seguramente te recuerdan a su madre! ¿O ya estás harto de mí? -le decía la hermosa mujer con los ojos inyectados de odio.

Ash era un esclavo. Perdonó las ofensas de su esposa y le pidió disculpas. Pronto volvían a vivir en la locura del amor de la muerte. Con todo, sólo quedaba él para saciar la sed de aquella bestia infernal debido a que las criadas eran demasiado viejas y su sangre no servía. Anabel lo sabía y no le importaba pues pensaba que al morir Ash, conquistaría a otros hombres y juntos irían a nuevos pueblos en búsqueda de sangre joven.

En las noches, cuando dormía profundamente narcotizado, ella adhería los colmillos a su pecho. Ash resentía la falta de sangre y salía a dar largos paseos por la montaña buscando reponer su salud. Atribuía su debilidad a la falta de alimentación; nada sospechaba. Un día estaba tumbado a la sombra de un árbol y un raro pájaro pasó volando, dejando caer una raíz seca, rosácea, a sus pies. Tenía un aroma delicioso e irresistible. La masticó y sintió que su boca se llenaba de miel amarga, entonces arrojó lejos la raíz que pudo haberlo salvado del hechizo en el que lo sumía su esposa.

Esa misma tarde, Ash regresó al castillo. El mágico aroma de Anabel no surtió efecto alguno sobre el hombre y por primera vez en muchos meses durmió un sueño natural. Más tarde esa noche Ash comenzó a sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho, abrió los ojos y vio la imagen más horrible y aterradora de su vida: los labios de Anabel succionando la sangre caliente que salía de su pecho. Gritó con horror y Anabel se apartó de el con la sangre todavía escurriéndole por la boca.

— ¡Demonio! ¿Así es como me amas? -rugió Ash.

— Te amo como aman los muertos -respondió con frialdad la mujer.

— Sangriento monstruo, ahora lo comprendo. Tú mataste a mis hijos, tú eres esa peste de la que hablaba el pueblo-dijo con mucho enojo Ash.

— Yo no los he asesinado. Tuve que sacrificar sus vidas para satisfacer tus placeres. ¡Tú eres el asesino! -gritó Anabel con los ojos helados.

Las sombras amenazadoras de todos los muertos fueron convocadas ante los ojos de Ash por las terribles y verdaderas palabras de Anabel.

— Querías amar a una muerta, acostarte con ella, dime… ¿Que esperabas Ash Ketchum?-le dijo Anabel algo burlona.

—¡Maldita! -gritó y echó a correr fuera del cuarto mientras se maldecía.

Al amanecer, Ash despertó en los brazos de Anabel. Una corta cabellera violeta descansaba en su pecho, la fragancia de su aliento lo condenaba al estupor. Enseguida se olvidó de todo y se dedicó al placer con la muerta en vida. Cuando el efecto del hechizo pasó, el terror era diez veces más fuerte. Como era de día, Anabel dormía. El hombre se refugió en las montañas, lejos del vampiro. ¡Pero era en vano! Cuando despertó, estaba de nuevo en los brazos de Anabel, comprendiendo que así seria para siempre.

Sin embargo, intentaba huir todos los días, luchando contra la muerte. Ash se refugió en uno de los rincones más oscuros del bosque, donde la luz nunca llega. Escaló una roca mientras llovía intensamente y las nubes le enseñaban las caras de las víctimas de su esposa. En ese instante la luna emergió de las altas montañas y aquella visión le recordó a la hechicera. Se dirigió con decisión a aquel lugar donde se juntan los caminos; no estaba lejos. Cuando llegó, encontró a la mujer sentada en una roca, llena de paz. Ash le gritó, tirándose al piso.

— ¡Sálvame, por piedad, sálvame de ese monstruo que sólo sabe sembrar la muerte!

— ¿Comprendes ahora cuán importante era mi advertencia de dejar a los muertos descansar? -le dijo Olympia.

— ¿Por qué no impusiste ante mis ojos todos los horrores que iban a suceder, todos los asesinatos y la maldad que yo estaba desencadenando? -preguntó Ash, sollozando.

— ¿Es que acaso escuchabas algo que no fuera tu propia voz, tu pasión desmedida?-le dijo Olympia con calma.

— Es verdad. Pero ahora te pido, por lo que más quieras, que me ayudes -suplicaba Ash agonizando

— Bien, te voy a decir lo que debes hacer. Es terrible. Sólo en las noches de luna llena duerme un vampiro el sueño humano. En ese momento pierde todos sus poderes y esa noche... ¡deberás matarla! Lo harás con una afilada estaca que yo mismo te daré. Renunciarás para siempre a ella, jurando al cielo no volver a invocar su recuerdo ni mencionar su nombre o, de lo contrario, la maldición se repetirá, ¿está claro? -preguntó la hechicera hablando con autoridad.

— Lo haré, noble hechicera, haré todo lo que tú me digas para librarme de ese monstruo, pero ¿cuándo será luna llena?

— Faltan 15 días.

— ¡Oh, imposible! Sus poderes me arrastraran hasta ella y me matará.

— Te esconderé en esta cueva, aquí te quedarás los quince días. En este tiempo tendrás techo y comida; por ningún motivo debes asomarte fuera de aquí. Yo volveré la noche de luna llena.

Ash paso el tiempo convenido en la cueva, sin moverse de su sitio, pues el inmenso temor que sentía paralizaba sus miembros. Todas las noches se le aparecía Anabel en sueños llamándolo por su nombre, prometiéndole que todo iba a cambiar, pidiéndole que regresara. De ese modo lo abrumaba, sumiendo a Ash en la locura. Hasta que por fin llegó la luna nueva. Olympia entró en la caverna alumbrada por el astro y tomó a Ash por el brazo. Se dirigieron caminando al castillo en medio de la noche. Todas las puertas del palacio se abrían sin necesidad de tocarlas, tal era el poder de Olympia y sus pokemon.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de Anabel la cual dormía, bella, hermosa, con un sueño ligero.

¿Quién podría pensar que aquella hermosa mujer era una pavorosa vampiresa?

Ash tenía los ojos llenos de amor. Levantó la estaca sobre su cabeza y, asestando un golpe tremendo, la hundió en el pecho de quien había sido su amada y ahora solamente era una terrible vampiresa hasta atravesarla por completa, mientras le gritaba:

— ¡Te condeno para siempre maldita!-aulló Ash mientras que la aludida alcanzó a abrir los ojos y decirle al azabache.

— Conmigo te condenas querido…-le dijo con algo de burla.

El hombre colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Anabel pronunciando el juramento que le había dicho el anciano:

— Jamás evocaré tu amor, jamás pronunciaré tu nombre... te condeno.

— Muy bien -le hizo saber Olympia con una sonrisa -todo ha terminado. Ahora debemos devolverla a donde pertenece y de donde no debió haber salido. Nunca olvides tu juramento. No volverás a verme jamás -y diciendo esto, desapareció de improvisto ante los ojos del hombre.

La espantosa difunta estaba otra vez en su tumba, pero su imagen perseguía a Ash sin descanso, convirtiendo su vida en un eterno combate la muerta le decía todo el tiempo:

—¿Perturbaste mi sueño eterno para asesinarme?

Ash siempre debía responderle: "Te condeno para siempre". Pero la imagen no se iba y aquel juramento estaba todo el tiempo sobre sus labios. Vivía afligido por el miedo de despertar un día y verse en brazos de la vampiresa. Además de esto, las imágenes de las víctimas de Anabel se le aparecían gritándole:

—¡Conmigo te condenas!

El castillo de Ash estaba desierto y en ruinas, como si la guerra y la peste hubieran pasado por ahí. En medio de su soledad, quiso pedir perdón a Cinthya y regresar con ella, pero la bella mujer sabía que sus pequeños Satoshi y Shirona habían muerto por la locura de su padre y lo despreciaba con rencor. Así, Ash solo como un perro, vagaba día y noche por los alrededores del castillo.

Una mañana vio pasar a varios jinetes cabalgando. A la cabeza iba una bella mujer montada en un Mudsdale y detrás de ella venían con alegría damas y caballeros. Ash les llamó y, después de saludarlos con agrado, los invito a comer al castillo, todos aceptaron gustosos.

Parecía que la vida había regresado al palacio debido a que todo era de nuevo júbilo y gozo. Ash insistió en que se quedaran con él una semana debido a que su soledad le estaba enloqueciendo y ya había contratado un nuevo ejército de criados que cuidaban todos los caprichos de cada invitado, e igualmente estos no dudaron en decirle que sí.

Ash sentía tanta confianza por aquella mujer de cabellera blonda, que le había contado su historia y la de Anabel. Ella lo consoló con toda clase de palabras y frases de afecto, así transcurrieron los días, hasta que le pidió a la extraña que se casara con él. Esta accedió de inmediato y siete días después celebró la boda con una gran fiesta, que duró cuatro días con sus noches.

El castillo se vio envuelto en un salvaje desenfreno de alcohol y lujuria. Parecía que los mismísimos dioses de la muerte Giratina e Yveltal asistían a aquella celebración. Ash condujo a su esposa al cuarto. Cuando la recostó sobre la cama, ella transformó sus brazos en un gigantesco Arbok que con su cuerpo envolvió el cuerpo del pobre hombre triturándole los huesos, al tiempo que comenzaba el fuego en la habitación.

Pronto quedó en llamas, la torre del castillo se desmoronó sepultando bajo sus escombros al agonizante Ash y, cuando estaba a punto de morir, una voz atronadora gritó:

—! Deja a los muertos en paz!...


End file.
